La niña de las montañas
by Nancy Cephiro
Summary: Especial por el Día del Amor y la Amistad, con (intento barato XD) de lemon Hanji-Levi-Erwin (Erurihan). Mikasa descubre que dentro de ella habita una niña de 9 años extrovertida, fuerte y altanera, que buscará salir de su "prisión psique" a como dé lugar, y hacerle frente (a golpe de travesuras) a su acérrimo enemigo declarado: El Ackerbond. (Dizque comedia XD).


**•**

**DISCLAIMER: La historia de "Shingeki no Kyojin" no me pertenece, es de Hajime Isayama. Pero diré que sí es mía para ver si cierto que demandan a los autores de fanfics cuando no ponen el mentado disclaimer. Gracias.**

**•**

**ஐ****•**

* * *

**ஐ****•**

**•**

**La niña de las montañas**

.

Era una completa locura.

A donde quiera que fuera Mikasa, o lo que sea que estuviera haciendo, una extraña y hostigosa "vocecita" dentro de su cabeza la perseguía a todas partes.

Al principio creyó que era algo externo de su cabeza. Algún fantasma chocarrero, o quizás los espíritus de los humanos transformados en titanes que ella había ayudado a exterminar junto con sus colegas de la milicia, y que ahora regresaban exigiendo venganza.

Pero pronto descubrió que la voz no venía de afuera, sino de adentro. De sus entrañas.

La primera vez que la percibió y escuchó, fue cuando la legión conoció el mar. Y de eso habían pasado 2 meses ya…

**•**

**•**

**•**

—¡Cuánta agua! ¿De verdad es toda salada?

—Pues vayamos a comprobarlo, Sasha y yo nos meteremos. ¡Anda Jean!, no seas miedoso…

—Cuidado con eso Hanji, puede ser venenoso.

—Oye Armin, di algo. ¡Este era el sueño de tu vida!

Mientras Mikasa acompañaba como siempre a Eren y a Armin (el visiblemente más afectado de todos), sintió unas enormes ganas de cambiarse de "bando", cambiarse de trío. Porque si había alguien que estaba disfrutando a lo máximo el momento (que se suponía debía ser serio) esos eran Sasha, Jean y Connie.

La Ackerman los observó por largo rato fascinada. Los "Kirstein-Springles" parecían animales corriendo felices aquí y allá, primero en la arena y ya después sumergidos en el mar, donde juguetearon a quién aguantaba más la respiración debajo del agua, y salían con muchas menos neuronas que momentos antes.

Fue ahí cuando sintió que algo en su interior "despertaba". Se le antojo que también quería volver a ser feliz como antaño. ¿Hacía cuánto que no reía a carcajadas? ¿Hacía cuánto que no corría, brincaba o cantaba a gritos?

A Hanji y Levi por su parte los observó serios y entristecidos. Lo más seguro es que se estaban acordando del comandante Erwin. Y cómo no, si rodeados de tantos tríos ellos eran los únicos con su tercera parte mutilada.

Los fines de semana nunca más volverían a ser iguales para el Ackerman y la nueva Comandante. Según contaban los chismes de corredor en la milicia, de todos los tríos habidos y por haber dentro del cuartel, éste era el único al que le hacía verdadero honor a su nombre; un trío en el que cada tercera parte se ganaba su buena tajada de placer.

Las calurosas noches de los viernes le correspondían a Hanji ser la visitada (y la "ejecutada") en sus aposentos por su jefe Erwin y su colega Levi. «_Empecemos por las damas_», había aconsejado descaradamente el enano, ¡y cómo no!, si de los tres el más vulgarcito era él. Fue precisamente éste, el que había planeado lo que serían los fines de semana más lúbricos y obscenos de sus vidas. Quién sino el Ackerman…, el que cuando llegaba a la conclusión que le gustaban sólo las mujeres, se excitaba nuevamente soñando con hombres. Y cuando volvía a definirse con que le gustaban los hombres, volvía a fantasear con las mujeres. Harto de sí mismo, el Ackerman le puso fin un día a su indeciso falo, y llegó a la conclusión de que "dos son mejor que uno", ganando como premio que el destino le pusiera en la vida a otros dos "indecisos" como él: una sexy y divertida castaña "cuatro ojos", con facha de machorra y adicta a las dobles penetraciones; y un rubio bien dotado y caballeroso, pero con modales y facciones de mujer. Perfecto, premio doble.

Al segundo indeciso le tocaban, por consiguiente, las noches de los sábados, y era justamente a él, a Levi. Sus dos amantes hombre y mujer llegaban como siempre puntuales a la habitación de éste. Era lo que se esperaba de dos personas tan finas y educadas como Erwin y Hanji: puntualidad, corrección, educación. Y así lo eran también a la hora de las infamias, los orgasmos y las pasiones bajas de las que ya nunca más se pudieron escapar.

Eso sí, PROHIBIDO hacer cochinero en la habitación. Nada de tirar, mover o ensuciar aquí y allá..., salvo la cama, por supuesto, donde las sábanas eran el único recinto de toda la habitación en las que se podía ensuciar, chorrear, besar, morder, apretar, desalinear chakras y cuanta porquería quisieran. Ya se encargaría después la pobre lavandera de borrar el problema.

El tercer indeciso, y no por ello el menos importante, era el comandante Erwin con sus respectivos domingos. Era como "cerrar con broche de oro" toda la semana de espantosa carga emocional. El domingo había que consentir al Comandante y jefe, porque era el que más lo necesitaba con tantas responsabilidades y guerras.

—Oye, Erwin —le decía Levi jugando una vez que él y Hanji terminaban de desvestirlo y comenzaban a besarlo y acariciarlo—, a ti como que todos tus problemas se te acumulan en la parte de "abajo", ¿verdad? —Hanji entendía perfectamente bien la grosería y se echaba a reír a carcajadas, porque el buen tamaño del miembro del Comandante siempre había sido motivo de bromas y burlas entre los tres.

Por su parte Erwin solo podía reír o gruñir algo inentendible, porque el tener a Levi lamiendo de su falo erecto venoso, y a Hanji mordiendo y chupando sus testículos, le sofocaba toda respuesta coherente de la garganta. En venganza, el rubio enterraba con mayor fuerza los dedos de las manos entre las cabezas desgreñadas de sus dos concubinos/subordinados, que respondían con mordidas aún más violentas, y que después jugueteaban divertidos a quién atrapaba más leche de su comandante.

Una vez que éste explotaba enloquecido en gemidos acalorados, Levi y Hanji aún con el sabor de las entrañas de Erwin en sus bocas, partían de ahí hacia rumbos desconocidos explorando el cuerpo entero del Comandante, trazando sobre éste rutas amorfas de besos y mordidas. Entre tanto viaje, de vez en cuando, se reencontraban en la espalda, en el cuello o en el pecho del rubio, y ahí mismo ambos subordinados se fundía en un beso largo, como si buscaran intercambiarse en una especie de trueque el sabor a semen y piel sudorosa de su Erwin amado.

Y así el lunes todo volvía a la normalidad. Los demás soldados regresaban al cuartel luego de andar fuera visitando el fin de semana a sus familiares, los titanes volvían a ser el centro de atención, y la triada de amantes fingía demencia sobre la noche anterior. Y para el siguiente viernes la locura comenzaba otra vez...

Tanto recuerdo hizo que Levi ni disfrutara la vista que regalaba el precioso mar. Ahora el futuro era tan incierto, como tan incierta su relación con Hanji.

Mikasa los miraba entristecidos. «_Pobres, deben extrañar al Comandante Erwin_», pero sus conclusiones llegaban hasta ahí, porque su mentalidad de virgen no alcanzaba para más.

La excursión acabó cuando Sasha perdió la cordura y comenzó a tragarse las estrellas de mar. Tuvieron que sacarla a rastras del agua entre Jean, Armin y Connie. El escándalo empeoró cuando descubrieron que entre las bolsas de los pantalones la "chica patata" ya llevaba también unos dos caracoles y un puñado de asquerosas algas listas para tragárselas en el camino.

Mikasa hizo el intento de ayudarlos, pero consternada se detuvo: Alguien, desde lo más profundo de su ser comenzó a hablarle emocionada a gritos.

**«_¡Cuántas estrellas de mar! Si mamá estuviera aquí también estaría encantada como nosotras..._»**

—¿Te sientes bien, Mikasa? Te noto algo pálida.

**«_¡Y papá ya estaría hasta pescando algo!_»**

—Sí, sí, solo… solo, es un dolor de cabeza. Nada grave, Armin. Quizás el sol me hizo daño… _«Demonios, que me está pasando, ¿ahora que estoy escuchando voces? Dios mío, tanto estrés me está volviendo loca.»_

**_«¡Quiero meterme al agua, vamos!»_**

—¿Segura? —preguntó el amigo.

**_«¿Por qué no nos metemos al mar?»_**

—Sí, to-todo bien, Armin, por favor no te preocupes. _«¡Que rayos! La sigo escuchando, ¡no se va!»_

Cuando llevaban buen tramo cabalgando de regreso al cuartel, Mikasa observó a Eren tan sumido en sus propios pensamientos que ni siquiera les había dirigido la palabra en todo el camino. Entonces ella, como siempre, fue la que se dirigió a él para saber cómo se encontraba.

—¿Cómo estás Eren? Te noto algo preocupado.

—¿Ah…? Todo bien Mikasa, nada grave.

—¿De verdad? Porque estás como…

—Te dije que bien, Mikasa —la interrumpió él de manera tajante, dio una patada al caballo y éste aceleró el paso dejando en evidente distancia a sus dos amigos, que voltearon a verse confundidos.

—Ya se le pasará, no te sientas ofendida, hoy ha sido un día difícil para todos —le dijo Armin a la Ackerman creyendo que la actitud de Eren mejoraría en unas cuantas horas luego de descansar en casa, sin saber que dicha actitud nunca más cambiaría; y que si conocer el mar había significado un sueño hecho realidad para Armin, en el caso de Eren se trataba del inicio de una larga y enfermiza pesadilla.

En el cerebro de Mikasa se hizo el silencio. La vocecita dejó de cantar y la chica suspiro aliviada. _«¡Bien!, parece que se ha callado. Solo fue mi imaginación, he estado muy angustiada últimamente… Ahora lo único que debe importarme es por qué Eren está tan mal, tan pensativo y…»_

**«_¡¿Lo único que debe importarte?!_», **le objetó desafiante la niña haciendo que Mikasa casi perdiera el equilibrio y cayera del caballo. Para su desgracia, la voz había vuelto, y para quedarse: _**«¡Por Dios!, pero si se nota que a este pavo le importas poco menos que un coño**._**»**

**•**

* * *

**ஐ**** •****ஐ****•**** ஐ**

—Déjame en paz.

**«_¡Nop!_»**

—Déjame en paz, ¡maldita sea!

**«_¡Te digo que nop!_»**

—¿Qué debo hacer para que te largues? Necesito terminar de lavar esta ropa y tú me estás molestando. Está anocheciendo y el agua del río se está poniendo cada vez más fría. ¡Lárgate!

**«_¿Yo? ¿Largarme? Pero si tú eres la que debes largarte. Tú no eres Mikasa. Te llamas como yo, ¡pero no eres yo!_»**

—Pero qué tontería, ¡claro que soy Mikasa!

**«_Mira, es así de sencillo: Si dices que eres mi yo adulta, o mi yo del futuro, entonces podrás recordar que yo/tú ODIAS lavar la ropa. No lo soportas. Por eso mamá nos castigaba dándonos una montaña de ropa. ¿Y qué estás haciendo en estos momentos? ¿Ah? _»**

—Lavar ropa.

**«_Claro, LAVAR ropa. Y para colmo calzones, ¡CALZONES, Mikasa, por Dios! ¿Es que ese pavo del tal Eren no puede lavárselos él solo?_»**

—No te dirijas de esa forma hacia él —contestó la asiática con desgano, como si se tratase de un robot. El tono que siempre usaba para defender a Eren de cualquier ataque. El tono que usaría un esclavo si le tocaran a su amo. Sin embargo, no podía negar que el agua estaba demasiado helada, tanto que sentía acalambradas las manos.

—¿Pasa algo, Mikasa? —Una voz intrusa hizo sobresaltar a la joven, que por poco tiraba la bolsa del jabón al río.

—¡Armin! Ehmm… no, no, no pasa nada, solo… solo cantaba una canción.

—Ah, bueno. Es que me pareció oírte hablar sola. Pensé que te sentías mal.

**«_Oye, ¿Armin es hombre o mujer?_»**

—«_¡No me molestes!_»… Cla-claro que no, te digo que solo estaba cantando una canción.

—Ah, bueno. Solo venía a decirte que te estamos esperando para cenar. ¡Y deja esa ropa ya!, que te puedes resfriar.

**«_Qué linda es ella. Mira cómo se preocupa por nosotras._»**

—«_Es "él", ¡y g__uarda silencio!_»… Cierto, voy en un momento, no me tardo.

—Perfecto.

Mikasa espero hasta que Armin se perdiera entre las sombras del atardecer para soltar un largo suspiro de preocupación.

—Dentro de poco la gente creerá que estoy loca por estar hablando sola.

**«_¿Y qué tiene de malo? Eren también ya se agarra hablando solo últimamente_»**

—No te contestaré más, de hecho no sé por qué lo estoy haciendo. Es evidente que no existes, solo eres producto de mi imaginación por causa del estrés que he vivido últimamente.

**«_Como gustes..._»**

Cuando Mikasa caminaba hacia la cocina del cuartel, trató de hacer memoria sobre su infancia. Entonces se recordó a sí misma como una niñita de nueve años desenfadada y extrovertida, que siempre andaba alegre jugando a las muñecas con sus otras vecinas. También le encantaba hacer travesuras, y hasta le divertía andar diciendo groserías a escondidas de sus papás para hacerse la payasa y la interesante con sus amiguitas. Algo impensable ahora.

Nunca, pero nunca, se quedaba callada. Y por supuesto, no permitía que nadie la callara. Se sentía feliz jugando con sus mascotas del momento, corriendo por las colinas de su pueblo. También le gustaba cantar, reír, platicar; incluso recordó que de vez en cuando le hacía pataletas a su madre o a su padre, ahí en plena calle, si la situación lo requería. «_No puedo negar que este fantasma que me persigue ahora, es muy parecida a mí cuando tenía su edad… incluso juraría que yo seguiría siendo así de no haber perdido a mis padres…_»

**«_¿Ahora me crees?_»**

* * *

**ஐ**** • ****ஐ**** • ****ஐ**

—Es triste decirlo, pero ahora que somos menos hay más recursos. Este es el cuarto día consecutivo que cenamos carne —dijo Jean.

—¡Y de cerdo! —agregó Sasha.

—Eso en parte es gracias a la Reina Historia —se apuró Eren en aclarar con una sonrisilla en los labios—, ha resultado ser tan buena reina que no se ha olvidado ni de sus amigos ni de sus orígenes —de la sonrisa pasó al enrojecimiento absoluto, mismo que no pasó desapercibido por los demás.

Mikasa sintió una punzada de dolor.

**«_Le gusta la reinita, ¿eh?_»**

_«__Cállate, y no me molestes cuando estén todos presentes._»

**_«¿__Ya viste la velocidad con la que traga Sasha?__»_**

—Bueno jóvenes, aunque seamos pocos, ¿qué les parece si organizamos el intercambio de regalos para el próximo Día del Amor y la Amistad?

Todos asintieron emocionados, y Jean secundó: —Si gustan esta misma noche sorteamos nuestros nombres, para que tengamos tiempo de comprar el obsequio.

—Solo tengo una pregunta, Comandante Hanji —interrumpió Connie—, ¿también vamos a invitar al odioso de Floch?

—Pues, es parte de la Legión, Connie, excluirlo sería muy grosero.

—¡Dios!, Armin... —Sasha se aguantó la risa para poder terminar lo que iba decir—: ¡Reza para que no te toque regalarle a él, ja,ja!

—¡Demonios!, es verdad —contestó Armin alarmado—. Hanji, mejor no entro, ese tipo me sigue odiando

—No te preocupes, ja,ja, no permitiría nunca una catástrofe así.

**•**

La noche era fría, triste y demasiado oscura. La ausencia de sus compañeros caídos en Shiganshina les seguía afectando, pese a que ya habían transcurrido varios meses de ello.

De vez en cuando, seguían encontrándose por los rincones del cuartel algún objeto que había pertenecido a algún colega fallecido. A veces era un calcetín, un libro, una bota, un vaso, una cuchara...

Los ruidos nocturnos de aves e insectos llorando, apareándose o riendo, llegaban con mayor facilidad desde las ventanas debido al vacío de los cuartos. Los ecos rebotaban entonces de una pared a otra, y de tanta soledad y silencio, preferían volver a salir de donde había venido para no ser testigos de la soledad y el remordimiento de los que seguían vivos.

Justamente en eso pensaba Mikasa cuando, después de la cena, se trasladaron todos al único salón con chimenea que antaño recibía solo a los jefes superiores.  
Otro lujo que ahora podían permitirse.

Mientras Jean y Hanji preparaban los dichosos nombres para el sorteo, Mikasa sintió escalofríos seguido de dos o tres estornudos.

—Creo que te hizo mal haber estado lavando tantas horas en el río.

—No Armin, nada que ver. Estoy bien.

—¿Cuál bien? —agregó Sasha tomando la mano de Mikasa—. ¡Están temblando de frío!

—Para colmo fuiste la que sentó más lejos de la chimenea.

Jean alcanzó a escuchar la corta conversación; ni tarde ni perezoso reaccionó y se levantó de un brinco de su asiento: —Mikasa, por favor, ponte más cerca de la chimenea.

Pero el que estaba más cerca de la chimenea era Eren, tan callado y pensativo como lo estaba desde las últimas semanas; no se había percatado de nada.

—Eren... ¡EREN! —le habló Jean varias veces.

Éste escuchó su nombre como si se tratara de un eco lejano: —Oh, disculpa, no te oía, ¿qué decías?

—...que te muevas de lugar para que Mikasa se siente un poco más cerca de la chimenea. Se está resfriando.

—¡Claro!, por supuesto que sí —dijo Eren sinceramente preocupado por ella—, ven acá Mikasa, para que descanses un poco. Yo me siento en tu lugar. Vaya que te ves un poco mal.

Pero el Ackerbond, por enésima vez, se activó.

Mikasa se ruborizó ante la repentina demostración de interés de Eren, pero rechazó la invitación, porque el bienestar de su "amo" era más importante que cualquier virus de gripe que quisiera atacarla a ella.

Ya se encargarían después sus "células trabajando" de combatir el resfriado.

—No Eren, gracias. Quédate donde estás.

**«_¡Pero... pero qué demonios! Nos estamos muriendo de frío, vamos a enfermar. ¡Que RAYOS, muévete!_»**

—Mikasa...

—No, de verdad Eren, quédate tú ahí. Yo estoy bien.

**«_¡Tenemos fríooo, carajo, sentémonos allá, en lo caliente!_»**

«_Cállate, nos quedaremos aquí._»

Eren, a medio sentar, a medio parar, intercambió miradas con los demás, pero no insistió más y volvió a sentarse a gusto en su lugar para continuar con su desapego a la vida y sus sueños de guerra.

**«_Sigue tratándolo como hijo y terminará odiándote. ¡Me desesperas! Tú no puedes ser Mikasa, Mikasa soy._»**

—¡Oye baboso, dale el asiento a Mikasa! —le gritoneó Jean.

—¿Pues que no ves que no quiere, caballo metiche?

—¡Claro que quiere!, insístele por lo menos dos veces, ¿no?

—¡Aunque le insista 15 veces, no va querer! ¿Que no conoces lo obstinada que es?

—Tsk... si siguen peleando los voy a refundir en la puta chimenea.

—Por favor —exclamó Mikasa—, aquí me quedo, no quiero que sigan peleando... por favor.

**«_¿Cómo que '_aquí me quedo_'? ¡TENEMOS frío! Y si no te mueves al asiento de la chimenea, Mikasa, voy a salir yo, ¡y yo misma voy a mover a Eren!_»**

«_¡No te atrevas, te lo prohíbo!_»

Jean y Eren por su parte seguían peleando como dos pitbulls enganchados.

—¡Muévete Eren!

—¡NO me voy a mover nada más porque tú lo dices! —le contestó el Jaeger.

**«_Voy a salir ahora mismo._»**

«_¡Te he dicho que no, NO te atrevas!_»

**«_Sí me atrevo._»**

—Leviii —ordenó Hanji—, ¿qué esperas? Cálmalos, cállalos o mátalos, ¡lo que sea! —dijo aturdida también por las carcajadas de Connie y Sasha.

—¡Que te muevas, Eren!

—¡Que NO voy a moverme!

—¡Que te muevas, te digo!

—¡Que NO voy a moverme!

Y entones, en medio de aquel jaleo y alboroto, Mikasa sintió como si un vomito nacido de lo más profundo de su estómago saliera disparado desde su intestino hasta el esófago y la boca. No pudo detenerlo. Era una energía que llevaba semanas deseosa de manifestarse.

Y aquí estaba, libre y suprema... la Mikasa de las montañas:

—¡QUE TE MUEVAS PENDEJOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. ¿Que no ves que sí quiero que quites tus mugrosas nalgas de ahí PARA YO PODERME SENTAR? Muero de frío, hijo de tu puta madre, y todo por tus CALZONES. ¡¿OH, oh, la nenita ya va llorar?! ¿A la princesita otra vez la van a secuestrar?

SILENCIO Y DESCONCIERTO TOTAL, sobre todo lo segundo. Hasta el tiempo pareció detenerse.

Con la bocota abierta, en especial Eren, Armin y Jean, comenzaron a verse unos a otros sorprendidísimos. La Mikasa pequeña (sonriente y victoriosa) regresó de dónde vino, y eso empeoró aún más las cosas, porque la Mikasa adulta no supo qué decir, solo comenzó a temblar y tartamudear de la espantosa vergüenza, enrojecida de pies a cabeza.

—Mi-mi-mi-Mikasa... —tartamudeó Jean.

—¡Ackerman, no te conocía ese carácter, ja,ja! —dijo Hanji entre risillas.

Armin y Eren se dirigieron una mirada.

—Mi-Mikasa, ¿e-eres tú? —preguntó Eren más sorprendido que ofendido.

Connie y Sasha se trabaron y al final no dijeron nada.

Otro pesado silencio con solo el crujir de la madera quemándose de fondo.

—Pido un permiso —dijo Mikasa con apenas un soplo de aliento—, me siento totalmente resfriada —y salió como alma que lleva al diablo directa a su cuarto.

**•**

Tras dar un portazo y encerrarse con llave, la Ackerman se subió a la cama de un violento brinco y hundió toda su cara en la almohada.

—Esta vez has ido demasiado lejos, ¡DEMASIADO LEJOS! ¡Todos en estos momentos deben estar creyendo que ESTOY LOCA! —dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

**«_Ya cálmate, tampoco fue para tanto..._****»**

—¿Que no fué para tanto? ¡He quedado como una estúpida desquiciada! Tienes prohibido volver a salir. Es más, ahora sí cumplo amenaza, ¡no volveré a contestarte!

**«_Te gusta Jean._****»**

Mikasa levantó su cabeza frunciendo el ceño. —¿Qué qué? Que me... ¿qué?

**«_Que te gusta Jean, y no te hagas tonta. Que es idéntico a papá, que cuando estás con él sientes como si papá nos hablara o se manifestara para nosotras. Pero por alguna razón, no lo quieres comprender, no lo quieres ver._****»**

Como era de esperarse, Mikasa no quiso contestar nada más. El Ackerbond le tenía prohibido pensar poderosamente en otro que no fuera su amo. Volvió a hundir su cabeza en la almohada. Como esclava, algunos privilegios (como el verdadero amor) le estaban prohibidos.

* * *

**ஐ**** • ****ஐ**** • ****ஐ**

—Dijo el capitán que si no dejábamos limpio el salón, con todo y chimenea incluida, no habría entrega de regalos esta noche —expresó Armin suspirando de cansancio, mientras mojaba un trapeador y se lo pasaba a Connie.  
—Qué se cree, el salón es demasiado grande para nosotros cuatro —secundo Connie paseando la vista entre Armin, Jean, Eren y él mismo—. ¿Y las chicas?

—Con Hanji preparando la cena.

—¡Un momento, un... momento! —gritó Eren—, ¿era hoy el intercambio?

Jean sintió como si la sangre se le hirviera en un segundo. —¡Es hoy, idiota! Y espero que hayas comprado el regalo para Mikasa, que es la persona que (para colmo) te tocó a ti regalar. ¿Lo olvidaste?

La palmada que se dio así mismo el Jaeger le hizo entender que en efecto, lo había olvidado por completo.

—¡Te voy a matar!

—Eh, eh, ¡tranquilos! —Connie y Armin intervinieron, pero Eren salió apresurado hacia su habitación y hasta allá lo siguió el Kirstein.

Cuando Eren quiso cerrar la puerta de su cuarto Jean se lo impidió y entró también.

—Qué es lo que quieres "caballo", ¿que no ves que tengo que buscar qué cosa le regalo a Mikasa? —le gritoneó Eren mientras paseaba la mirada por la habitación en busca de algún objeto que pudiera emular un regalo.

—No tienes perdón de Dios...

A diferencia de Hanji y Sasha que platicaban como cotorras sin parar, Mikasa si alcanzó a escuchar el alboroto en el salón. Se asomó por los pasillos, y al ver que Jean seguía a Eren enojado hasta su cuarto los siguió a escondidas.

Desde una distancia prudente, escuchó la conversación.

—No me juzgues "caballo", tengo muchas cosas en qué pensar. Y tampoco tuve tiempo.

—¡Ahhh!, ¿no tuviste tiempo de ir al pueblo a comprarle el regalo a Mikasa para esta noche? ¿Pero sí lo tienes para ir a cada rato a visitar a Historia? ¡No sales del Palacio!, ahí si tienes hasta dinero para comprarle libros a ella, periódicos a ella, dulces a ella...

Otra vez, Mikasa sintió esa punzada de dolor.

—¿Y a ti que te importa? ¡Y deja de regañarme!, si tú supieras todas las cosas que pasan por mi cabeza en estos momentos... todas las cosas que... —a Eren se le pusieron los ojos llorosos, y Jean no quiso insistir más.

—Está bien, voy a ir a comprarle yo algo ahora mismo —dio la media vuelta dispuesto a salir.

—Mentiroso, falta poco para el intercambio, no tendrás tiempo de ir y venir.

Jean detuvo su andar y lo miró por encima del hombro: —Siempre hay tiempo para la mujer que se ama, Eren; de la misma manera que siempre hay excusas para la mujer que no se le quiere.

Para cuando el Kirstein salió por el pasillo, Mikasa ya se había escabullido. Regresó a la cocina con un nudo en la garganta.

Y con un nudo en la garganta se cambió para esa noche. Con un nudo en la garganta envolvió el regalo para Sasha. Con un nudo en la garganta cenó. Y con ese mismo miserable nudo recibió las preciosas rosas rojas y la caja de chocolates que Eren le extendía.

—Mi-mi-mikasa... feliz día del Amor y la Amistad.

—Gracias, Eren —no hubo más, ni siquiera pudo verlo a la cara. Por el contrario miró de refilón a Jean, que parecía sonrojado. Las flores, con su olor penetrante y su rojo pasión, ciertamente habían emocionado a Mikasa, tanto que hasta Hanji y Sasha se habían acercado para olerlas (y comerlas), y eso parecía enorgullecer a Jean.

La Ackerman sacó una tarjetita blanca entre las rosas. Mirar la letra de Jean en la dedicatoria, tratando de fingir la de Eren, le hizo entender que al Kirstein no solo le había costado tiempo y dinero el regalo, sino también orgullo, humillación y hasta tristeza.

«_Oh, Jean..._»

**«_Oh, Jean..._****»**

**•**

Esa noche, ya acostada en su cama, Mikasa lloró y lloró hasta que se cansó. Y cuando se cansó, continuó llorando la niña en su lugar, y así estuvieron en intervalos hasta que la vocecita le habló.

**«_Déjame tomar tu lugar._****»**

—¿Qué...?

**«_Déjame salir a mí, solo yo puedo rescatar a las dos. Solo yo puedo salvarte y salvarme._****»**

—¡Jamás!

**«_¡Entiéndelo, solo yo podría..._****»**

—¡No quiero oírte! Nunca dejaría que tú tomaras mi lugar.

_**«¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso tienes miedo de ser libre? ¿Acaso tienes miedo de darte cuenta que ese pavo NO te quiere, que no eres mas que su hermana? En el peor de los casos, ¿su casi madre?****»**_

—¡Lárgate! ¡Vete! ¡No quiero oírte, no vuelvas más, nunca más!

_**«¡Te va odiar, TE VA ODIAR! Solo yo puedo liberarte, ¡por favor, no me mates! Por fav...****»**_

Mikasa repitió tantas veces el "vete", que sin darse cuenta sus palabras se convirtieron en un mantra pesado, pastoso, lodoso... incluso ya estaba hablando en voz alta; y cansada, se quedó dormida.

Al día siguiente la vocecita no se escuchó más. Y no la echó en falta. Se fue al río, otra vez a lavar, en silencio y paz. Lo que no se explicaba era por qué se sentía tan deprimida, si ahora nadie la molestaba a la hora de tallar los calzones y calcetines.

Y los días se hicieron semanas, y las semanas meses. Y así pasaron 4 años...

**•**

**•**

**•**

Gabi no entendía por qué la había sentado en esa mesa redonda junto con los otros tres "demonios". La chica de su lado, Mikasa, le daba algo de tristeza. Armin le parecía tierno y hasta buen chico; él comenzaba a caerle bien. Pero el joven de media coleta, el hermano menor del Jefe Zeke... ese sí que le daba miedo.

—...el clan Ackerman fue designado a proteger al Rey. Sus instintos se activan una vez que reconocen a alguien como un portador. Tu aferración a mí, Mikasa, es por tu instinto Ackerman.

—¡No, no!... Fue por ti, Eren; por que eras tú. ¡Me volví fuerte por ti!

—¡Calla, Eren! —suplicó Armin.

_«¿Estás ahí, niña? Niña, por favor, ¿estás ahí?__», _suplicó Mikasa para sí misma.

—¿Saben lo que más odio en el mundo? A los que tienen miedo de ser libres.

_«Niña, tú sabrías cómo actuar en una situación así, ¡por favor, sálvame, sálvame!»_

—Mikasa —le dijo Eren tajante—, desde que era un niño, siempre te he odiado...

Ya estaba. Ahí lo tenía. La persona que ella más amaba acababa de pisotearla, y Mikasa no pudo hacer otra cosa más que soltar las lágrimas reprimidas.

Siguió implorando por un largo rato más, pero fue inútil, porque no había manera de que la niña de las montañas la escuchara. Ésta tenía más de 4 años muerta.

La propia Mikasa la había ahogado en el fango lodoso de su mantra egoísta.

**•**

**•**

**FIN**

**•**

**ஐ****•**

* * *

**ஐ****•**

**•**

Ohhhhhh, Mikasa :'( , Michozita, ya no llores :'( te queremooooos.

Si llegaste hasta aquí, mil gracias por leer. Me quedó demasiado largo para mi gusto, y eso que lo estuve cortando.

Perdón por el dizque "Lemon", que yo sé, quedó muy vulgar. Yo no sé escribir lemon la pura mera verdad. Solo lo he hecho dos veces para otro fandom y nunca me gustó el resultado. Pero es que Erwiiiin 😘😘 ahhhhh, está tan ricolino que no pude evitarlo jajajaja.

Saludos, chicas ❤️

Att. Nancy


End file.
